1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bicycle disk brake device, more particularly to a bicycle disk brake device with a caliper for mounting brake linings the position of which relative to a brake disk can be adjusted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional bicycle disk brake device 1 is shown to include a brake disk 11 secured to a bicycle fork 2 and coaxial with a bicycle wheel (not shown), a caliper 12 secured to a side of the fork 2 by means of screw bolts 14 and pads 13, and having a slot 121 for receiving apart of the brake disk 11, and two brake linings 122 mounted on the caliper 12 at two opposite wall surfaces of the brake disk 11 so as to contact the brake disk 11 during a braking action. In order to place the brake disk 11 at a central position between the brake linings 122, the number of the pads 13 can be varied to adjust the position and inclination of the caliper 12 relative to the fork 2 so as to adjust the position of the brake linings 122 relative to the brake disk 11. However, the caliper 12 has to be detached from the fork 2 to permit mounting or removal of the pads 13 to or from the screw bolts 14, thereby resulting in inconvenience during adjustment. Besides, the range of adjustment is limited due to a predetermined thickness of each of the pads 13 so that a precise adjustment of the caliper 12 is difficult to conduct.